Anywhere But Here: A Brallie One Shot
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: Remember when Brandon was jealous of Callie dating Wyatt? What if Callie was jealous of Brandon's relationship with Talya?


All Callie wanted was to be happy but she couldn't be at least not right now. Callie was back living with the Fosters. The first time Callie was ever really happy after her mom died was when she and Brandon kissed before Stef & Lena's wedding ceremony. But of course the moment was ruined when Jude caught them. It had been 4 months since then. Callie went through some changes and did some growing up seeing as she had to. Not only did Callie runaway, she was sent to juvie and then to an all girls' group home. She absolutely hated it. Callie couldn't help but think about the day she and Brandon saw each other for the first in who knows how long.

*Flashback*

Callie didn't really talk to any of the girls from the group home. She mostly kept to herself except for when Rita would ask Callie something. But Callie did confide in Lauren one of the girls. Lauren was a sweet girl. She kind of reminded Callie of Mariana. Callie couldn't help but think about him. Brandon was on Callie's mind every second of everyday. There hasn't been a moment where Callie hasn't thought about Brandon. **_"I wonder if Brandon misses me as much as I miss him. I would give anything to see him again. I mean anything. When I kissed him I had never felt more content with my life than I did in that moment. I felt safe when I was with Brandon. Now I don't feel safe because I'm not with him. I regret running away now. I know that I shouldn't have but I did what I thought was best for Jude, Brandon and myself. I miss Brandon. I miss our late night jams in his room. I miss that smile. I miss those beautiful green eyes. I miss the looks he would give me. I miss those lips of his. Oh God those lips." _**Callie's thoughts were interrupted by Rita telling the girls that it was time for their outing to the museum. Callie didn't want to go. She just wanted to go home to Brandon, the one place where she felt loved.

Rita had told the girls that they'd have an hour and a half to look and admire the art and whatever else. This meant that the girls would be able to do whatever they wanted without Rita watching their every move. Callie was the last one out and stayed back a little ways from the group. Callie wasn't feeling very social today. Lauren looked back to see Callie distancing herself from the rest of the group.

**"Cals, are you okay?" **Lauren asked Callie this as she stopped and waited for Callie to catch up.

**"No, I would be lying if I said I was."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Everything. The better question would be what isn't wrong?"**

**"Is this about Brandon?"**

**"Is it that obvious?" **Callie wasn't sure if she and Lauren should be talking about this subject especially with Rita lurking around somewhere.

**"Yes it is. It happens when you're in love. From what you've told me Brandon seems like a great guy."**

**"Love?"**

**"Yes Cals, you're in love with Brandon. If you weren't than it wouldn't hurt as bad as it does. He's all you think about huh?"**

**"Yes. Every second of everyday. I just want to see him one more time and tell him how much he means to me."**

**"You'll see each other soon. I promise you. You won't be here forever."**

**"I know. This whole situation just sucks."**

**"Tell me about it. Let's go look at some paintings."**

**"Actually I think I'm going to go get some air; clear my head ya know?"**

**"Do you want me to go with you?"**

**"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want both of us getting in trouble."**

**"Alright. But you know where to find me if you change your mind. I'll cover for you don't worry." **

**"Thank you Lauren." **Callie and Lauren hugged and headed their separate ways. Callie was headed outside and Lauren was headed over to the modern art section of the museum.

Callie was just wandering thinking about the only person who has made her happy, Brandon Foster. Callie couldn't help but think about how the family is doing without her around. But she can't help but wonder about Jude and Brandon after all they were the two important people in her life. Callie continued to walk a little further away from the museum. Callie stopped in her tracks. Something in her head told her to look up and when she did she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Brandon he was standing across the street. **_"Is this a dream? God, please tell me it's a dream? This can't be real. Brandon can't be here could he? How did he even know where to find me?" _**Callie closed and opened her eyes only to see Brandon was standing there.

**"BRANDON!" **Callie did the unthinkable she said his name. When he heard his name he looked up to see her that's when she realized it wasn't a dream. In that moment Callie took off running towards Brandon.

Callie wasn't thinking about the consequences she sure as hell didn't give a damn. Callie just kept on running to Brandon. She ran as if her life depended on it. Callie was getting closer and closer to Brandon and she could tell by the look on his face that he couldn't believe this was real. It all seemed to be a dream. Brandon just stood there not believing what his eyes were saying.

As soon as Callie sprinted to where Brandon stood she threw her arms around his neck. Callie felt Brandon's arms around her as well. Brandon held her so tight as if she was going to disappear at any second. Callie and Brandon stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity til Brandon finally spoke.

**"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I miss you so much Callie." **Callie couldn't help but let the tears fall as Brandon was speaking. Only with Brandon could she let her walls down completely. **"I've been going crazy since you left. It's all my fault you left. I should have never-. **Brandon was interrupted by Callie kissing him.

**"I miss you so much B. You're all I ever think about every second of everyday. I didn't think I'd ever see you again let alone hug you again. Look, it's not your fault that I ranaway. I thought I was doing everyone a favor by leaving. I didn't want to leave you or Jude but I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my feelings for you, especially after that kiss. You are NOT to blame for the choices I made."**

**"I know but when you left it broke my heart. I felt like a piece of me is missin'. I had to tell everyone about the kiss. I didn't want to but I had to. I told that I kissed you, not that you kissed me."**

**"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. They must hate me huh? Why didn't you tell them that it was me who kissed you?" **At this point the tears had begun to fall again. Brandon took his thumb to wipe the tears away. Brandon just held Callie not letting her go.

**"Listen to me. They don't hate you. They miss and love you Cals. Moms want you home. Jude wants you home. I want you home. I didn't tell them because it's not important who kissed who. The fact is we kissed. I don't regret kissing you."**

**"I want to come home, so bad but I can't not after everything that happened. If it were any other guy they wouldn't give it another thought they would have just blamed it all on me. But not you Foster, you took the blame for something that you didn't do. I don't regret kissin' you either. I just hate that Jude caught us. I can't come home not now especially since my feelings for you get stronger and stronger every day. I miss you."**

**"You need to come home. I need you. I'll move in with my dad so that way there won't be a problem. I don't like that Jude caught us either. What did he say to you? You know what they say "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" I've missed you more than you'll ever know."**

**"I can't ask you to do that. Jude told me that I was being selfish and how I ruin everything. I promised him that I wouldn't be selfish anymore so I left. I knew that if I stayed that I would slip up like I always do and screw things up. I thought that Stef and Lena would still adopt Jude even if I left. He deserves a home. Me on the other hand not so much."**

**"Cals, you didn't ask me to. I'd do anything for you. Jude is wrong you don't ruin everything and you sure as hell aren't selfish. You Callie Jacob are anything but selfish. You're amazing. Not only have you protected Jude, you made sure he was happy. You put his happiness before your own. I meant it when I said you deserve to be happy. I love you Callie." **Callie was shocked to say the least to hear what Brandon had just said. It scared Callie more than anything.

**_"Please tell me that he didn't just say I love you Callie. Please tell me I'm hearing things. He can't love me, no one has ever said they love me besides Jude. Why would he love me anyways? He could have any girl in the world no doubt but here we are. I love him too but I'm scared about what could happen."_**

Brandon could tell that Callie was a little freaked out to say the least by him telling her that he loved her. There's no way he could take it back now and it's not like his moms and siblings don't already know how he feels about her.

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I've probably scared you off now. I'm so sorry Cals. Just forget I said anything." **Before Brandon could finish Callie interrupted him.

**"I love you too Brandon." **Callie had whispered this so he could barely hear what she had just said. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It all felt like a dream.

*End of Flashback*

Callie was so caught up in that moment that happened between her and Brandon she didn't realize that someone was knocking on the door. Callie got up to answer it and she was surprised to see who was at the Foster's front door.

**"Uhh Talya, what are you doing here?" **Callie already knew the answer but she hoped that she wasn't right.

**"Oh, Brandon and I are going out on a date. That's right we're back together and there's nothing you can do about it." **Talya was being a complete bitch about it. There was no need for her to be so rude towards Callie.

**"Oh. I see. Well have fun."**

**"Oh we will don't worry." **Brandon soon came downstairs and stood behind Callie which she hadn't noticed.

**"Hey." **Brandon speaking made Callie jump a little but no one seemed to notice.

**"Hey Babe."**

**"I gotta go upstairs." **Callie rushed upstairs crying not caring if anyone noticed or not. Callie couldn't help but feel jealous but most of all hurt.

**"Let's go Brandon!" **

**"I'll be right back."**

**"Where are you going?" **Talya yelled as Brandon made his way towards the stairs. She knew the answer. Callie. He was going to speak to Callie. **_"I'll be damned if I let her come between Brandon and I a third time. No way in hell am I going to let her ruin things for me."_**

**"I need to speak to Callie." **Brandon answered as he made his way upstairs to Callie's room.

Brandon arrived outside Callie's room and knocked. He could hear Callie crying. It broke his heart to know Callie was hurting. Soon the door opened, which Callie was standing there wiping the tears from her face. Hoping that Brandon wouldn't noticed that she had been crying but it was too late for that. The two just stood there for a moment before Brandon spoke up.

**"Can we talk?"**

**"Sure." **Callie let him in and closed the door behind them. Brandon made his way over to Callie's bed and took a seat. Callie sat next to Brandon but at a safe distance.

**"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing? Did Talya say something to you? Please tell me what's going on. I want to help."**

**"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm sure you've got better things to do than be up here listening to me."**

**"Callie, listen, if I didn't want to know what happened I wouldn't be up here. Now would I?"**

**"I guess not."**

**"Callie, please I hate seeing you like this it breaks my heart." **

**"Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why her?"**

**"Talya?"**

**"This isn't even about Talya. I don't want you dating Talya cause I don't want you dating anyone." **

** "Looks like my words are coming back to haunt me." **Brandon chuckled at the fact Callie had just used the same lines that he had used on Callie when he told her how he felt about her that night on the porch. **"Are you jealous?"**

**"WHAT!? No."**

**"I think someone is jealous. Look, Callie, now you know how I felt when you were dating Wyatt. Watching you two together it hurt a lot."**

**"WOW! You're doing this to get back at me for dating Wyatt? Wow Brandon. I can't believe you."**

**"You're WRONG. I would never do that. I thought going out with someone anyone for that matter would get my mind off you and make my feelings for you disappear but the truth is it's NOT working. Damn it. I'm in love with you but I can't have you. You're the only girl that I want but I can't have you." **At this point Brandon had started to yell not caring who heard him.

**"I'm sorry."**

**"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I understand you want a family and you deserve that. I'm not about to be selfish and ask you to choose between a family and myself."**

**"We can't be together right now but in the future hopefully we can. That's if you still have feelings for me then. I want both a family and you but they made me choose. You know that in order for me to come back and live here I would have to end whatever was going on between us. I didn't want to." **At this point in the conversation the waterworks were on full speed. Callie was sobbing uncontrollable and Brandon just held her like he had done so many times before.

**"I know that you didn't Cals, but you had to do what's best for you. I understand. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I want you to know that even if I go out on dates with other girls it not because I want to it's because it's the only way I can get my mind off of you and I. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I love you and that will never change."**

**"I love you too." **Brandon hugged Callie and kissed her forehead and made his way back downstairs to Talya.

It was in that moment that Callie realized that whatever was between her and Brandon wouldn't disappear it definitely wouldn't disappear into thin air. Callie loves Brandon and Brandon loves Callie. That's all that mattered to her. She knew that someday someway she and Brandon would find a way to be together.

Alright. This is just a one shot. I'm not even sure it even that great. This was just an idea that I had in my head. I'm stuck on the other fanfics so maybe this will help the creative juices flowin' so I can update the other fanfics. I'm done with finals so I'll be able to update more. Anyways, I hope you like it. I wanted to do something with them reuniting but then having Callie be the jealous and not Brandon. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
